Iniciativa
by Sephir01
Summary: "Lucas y yo llevamos alrededor de ocho meses como novios, quiero avanzar al siguiente nivel con él, pero temo que no esté listo aún. Tal vez no tenga que esperar tanto…" (Ness x Lucas one-shot) (Lemon)


**¡Hola!** Aquí Sephir01 con una nueva historia :D  
Es la primera vez que escribo un lemon... espero no me quedara muy mal... me dio demasiada vergüenza escribir esto así que ojala valga la pena

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados en este fic no me pertenecen.

Sin más, ¡disfruten!

* * *

 ***Iniciativa***

* * *

Lucas y yo llevamos alrededor de ocho meses como novios. Él aun es algo tímido a la hora de besarnos pero siempre me sorprende tomando la iniciativa. No se aun si estamos listos para el siguiente nivel y tampoco quiero apurarlo, puedo esperar no tengo problema en eso, pero me preocupa que tal vez por la vergüenza él nunca me diga que quiere hacerlo.

Aun así nuestros días son adorables cuando estoy con él. No deja de sorprenderme que fuese Lucas el primero en declararse y yo torpemente le correspondí a sus sentimientos. Eso siempre me alegra el día.

Últimamente Lucas ha estado más cariñoso conmigo y no me molesta en lo absoluto, solo me da curiosidad.

Cada que puede intensifica nuestros besos, cuando nos abrazamos acaricia mis costillas con suavidad o incluso se sube a mi regazo cuando estamos sentados en los jardines. Me encantan sus gestos y caricias pero me hacen preguntarme, ¿planea algo? Pues este comportamiento inició hace unas dos semanas y va en aumento.

Hoy luego de nuestro paseo por los girasoles, nos sentamos bajo un árbol a disfrutar nuestra compañía. Como no hay peleas programadas para hoy aprovechamos de pasear y conversar.

Lucas se recarga en mi hombro y comienza a acariciar mi pecho por sobre la ropa con delicadeza. Siento su respiración en mi cuello haciéndome estremecer.

No lo resisto más y subo a Lucas a mi regazo. Se sonroja fuertemente y desvía la mirada, pero no hace ningún intento por alejarse. Acaricio su rostro con suavidad sonriéndole y lo acerco hasta mí para besarlo. Siento como da un pequeño salto por el asombro pero enseguida me corresponde y pasa sus brazos por sobre mis hombros atrayéndome delicadamente más a él. Se acomoda sobre mis piernas pasando a rozarse con mi intimidad y gruño despacio por el contacto. Se separa al instante mirándome más rojo aun y yo soy quien desvía ahora la mirada, avergonzado.

"Lo siento..." le digo apenado. Siento su mirada ﬁja en mí y por el rabillo del ojo veo como se muerde el labio inferior. Sin previo aviso vuelve a moverse haciéndome jadear. "Lucas~" Se mueve otra vez. "E-Espera... No- ¡Ah!" Esta vez se frota con más fuerza y gime despacio. Me sonrojo al escucharlo y lo miro. Cubre su boca al instante completamente apenado y se levanta enseguida para luego salir corriendo a la mansión sin darme tiempo de detenerlo.

Me quedo unos momentos analizando lo que acaba de ocurrir y siento una molestia en mis pantalones. Rayos. Lo hizo a propósito.

No me queda otra que esperar pacientemente a que mi problema desaparezca para al ﬁn ir a buscar a mi novio, pero por más que busco no lo encuentro en ninguna parte. Hasta la noche, durmiendo en su cama.

Me acuesto para intentar dormir pero los recuerdos de lo ocurrido no me lo permiten y me hacen sonrojar.

'Quiero volver a oírlo gemir.' Es lo único que pasa por mi mente.

¿Cómo puede dormir tan tranquilo luego de lo que me hizo esta tarde?

En silencio me levanto de mi cama, decidido a que si yo no puedo dormir él tampoco lo hará, por su culpa me encuentro así, que asuma las consecuencias. Camino hasta su cama y lo veo dormir pacíﬁcamente con sus labios ligeramente entre abiertos, tentándome.

Me subo sobre él en la cama con suavidad y me acerco a su cuello descubierto, perfecto para ser marcado. Comienzo a besarlo con delicadeza, desde detrás de su oreja hasta llegar a su clavícula. Lo oigo soltar un suspiro pero aun no despierta y eso me anima a continuar. Los besos castos pronto se convierten en lamidas y las lamidas en pequeños mordiscos. Escucho a Lucas jadear sin despertar aun, motivándome mucho más.

Dejo su cuello para ir directo a su abdomen, retiro rápidamente la sabana que se interpone entre nosotros y subo la camiseta que usa para dormir, dejando al descubierto todo su estómago y parte de su pecho. Me relamo los labios y me dispongo a tocar con la yema de los dedos todos los rincones expuestos de su cuerpo. Suelta un pequeño gemido cuando mis dedos rozan sus pezones ya duros por las anteriores caricias. Continúo masajeando esa zona esperando por escuchar más de esos gloriosos sonidos pero me impaciento a los pocos minutos por lo que procedo a lamer su torso desnudo con delicadeza hasta llegar nuevamente a sus pezones donde escucho algo que me hace detener al instante, no por el temor de que haya despertado, más bien por un pequeño shock.

"N-Ness~" gime mi nombre. Aun dormido. Sonrío con picardía al darme cuenta que sueña que soy yo quien lo acaricia. Muerdo mi labio inferior tratando de calmarme un poco. No funciona.

Acerco mi mano a su rostro y acaricio sus labios unos segundos, y sin pensarlo más, ya sin importarme que se despierte, lo beso.

Introduzco mi lengua jugando con la suya que permanece inmóvil hasta que sus manos me empujan por el pecho, apartándome. Abro mis ojos y veo a un Lucas ya despierto completamente sonrojado mirándome estupefacto.

"¿Ness?" Susurra y vuelvo a atacar sus labios. Esta vez trata a duras penas de seguir mi ritmo pero lo beso con tal ferocidad que un poco de nuestra saliva se desliza por su barbilla. Me separo dejando un hilo de saliva conectándonos el cual se corta al Lucas voltear el rostro.

Cubre su linda carita con una de sus manos y veo como sus ojos se cristalizan.

Lo desea tanto como yo.

Noto como un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo cuando rozo mis dedos en sus caderas, bajando ligeramente su pantalón.

"N-Ness..." intenta detenerme pero sólo consigue tocar mis manos sin ejercer nada de fuerza.

"Shhh... está bien." Le susurro acariciando su mejilla. "Me detendré si es lo que quieres." No pienso forzarlo a nada. Lo deseo. En verdad lo deseo. Pero si no está listo jamás podría obligarlo. Esperaré. Por él, toda una vida si es necesario.

Al parecer, no será necesario.

Con timidez pasa sus brazos por sobre mis hombros y de la nuca me atrae hacia él, iniciando otro desesperado beso. Siento como sus dedos se enredan en mi cabello y como lucha por seguir mi ritmo. En medio del beso mis manos recorren su pecho tirando su camiseta hacia arriba, separándolo solo los segundos que tardo en quitársela para luego seguir besándonos. Comienza a jadear haciéndole aún más difícil seguir con nuestro juego de lenguas y finalmente se separa para soltar un gemido. Cubre su boca al instante sonrojándose aún más de lo que ya estaba y no puede hacérseme mas adorable. Alejo las manos de su rostro y veo su mirada excitada con los ojos cristalizados.

"Quiero verte" le digo. Vuelve a sonrojarse y asiente con una ligera sonrisa. Se ve precioso. Me pierdo mirándolo detalladamente hasta que siento como toma mi camiseta y la levanta levemente. Se enseguida que es lo que quiere así que me alejo un poco y me la quito de un tirón. Noto como mira embobado mi torso y acerca un poco sus manos a mi piel pero no se atreve a tocarme. Tomo ambas manos y las pongo sobre mi pecho, haciendo que me acaricie con timidez. Suelta un jadeo al sentir mis costillas y se abraza a mi espalda.

Vuelvo a inclinarme sobre él, poniendo mis manos en sus caderas, y recorro su cuello con mis labios. Me detengo en un punto mordiéndolo y dejándole una notoria marca que lo hace jadear y enterrar sus uñas en mi espalda. Gruño un poco por la excitación que me produjo el pequeño dolor y ya no lo resisto más. Introduzco una de mis manos bajo sus pantalones, acariciando su miembro por sobre su ropa interior, y gime sonoramente por la sorpresa.

"¡Ness~!"

Continuo las caricias sintiendo como su miembro comienza a despertar y Lucas no para de gemir mi nombre. Su voz me está volviendo completamente loco. Con desesperación le quito los pantalones, no opone resistencia mientras continua jadeando excitado, y con ellos bajo también su ropa interior dejándolo completamente a mi merced.

"¡N-No mires!" Intenta cubrir su intimidad pero quito sus manos, sonriendo, y le doy un pequeño beso antes de bajar dejando un camino de besos por su piel. "No... e-espera- ¡Ah!" Gime fuerte cuando paso mi lengua por la punta de su miembro y me deleito viendo su expresión.

Ya casi por completo fuera de sí. Y me encanta.

Vuelvo a lamer, esta vez desde la base hasta la punta de su miembro, y suelta un delicioso gemido que me hace sonreír. Lo meto completamente en mi boca y lo veo arquear la espalda y cubrir sus labios con ambas manos tratando de contener su voz.

"Déjame escucharte, Lucas." Le digo jadeando un poco. Estoy completamente excitado. Mi ropa interior aprieta mi miembro. Ya no resistiré mucho más. Necesito atención.

Con lentitud quita sus manos soltando un fuerte gemido cuando vuelvo a meter su miembro completo en mi boca. Saboreo con deleite su sabor y cierro mis ojos aumentando la velocidad del vaivén.

"¡N-Ness! ¡Ness!" Gime mi nombre y me hace enloquecer. Aprieta las sabanas a sus costados y finalmente, luego de unos minutos, se viene en mi boca. Me trapico un poco por la repentina acción pero me lo trago todo sin objeción alguna.

"Delicioso." Digo pasando mi lengua por mis labios. Le sonrío viendo como trata de regular su respiración y subo por su cuerpo hasta quedar sobre él con mis piernas entre las suyas.

"¿Eh?" Exclama sorprendido abriendo sus ojos al verme sobre él.

"Lucas, te necesito." Le digo en un jadeo antes de volver a besarlo. Me corresponde enseguida y con timidez pasa sus brazos por mis hombros atrayéndome más a él. Me separo escuchando una pequeña queja por su parte y rio enternecido. Me quito los pantalones junto con mi ropa interior y suspiro aliviado por al fin tener libre mi erección. Lucas mira hacia mi miembro sorprendido y se sonroja terriblemente. Lo veo tragar saliva y desviar la mirada al tiempo que jadea, supongo que anticipando lo que viene. "Mírame, Lucas." Lo tomo del mentón haciéndolo voltear a verme a los ojos. "Estoy así por ti." Cierra sus ojos con fuerza y me acerca para iniciar otro beso donde mi lengua gana el control por completo.

"N-Ness... espera..." Me alejo un poco para poder verlo.

"Si no quieres me detendré ahora. No haremos nada que no quieras, Lucas." Le digo sonriendo para darle confianza.

"No es eso..." dice desviando su mirada. "Es que yo... y-yo... nunca..." Reí un poco enternecido comprendiendo exactamente lo que me quería decir. Me sonrojo.

"Ni yo..." Le susurro. Vuelve a mirarme sorprendido y me sonríe con dulzura tomándome de las mejillas acercándome a su rostro para besarnos.

Sigo besándolo mientras acaricio su torso bajando mis manos con lentitud. Paso por sus caderas hasta llegar a sus muslos levantando un poco sus piernas y ahí me detengo separándome del beso.

"Si quieres que me detenga debes decírmelo. Si te duele igual. No quiero hacerte daño, ¿de acuerdo?"

Asiente con la cabeza y se afirma con fuerza de mis hombros. Con cuidado rozo la punta de mi miembro en su entrada soltando un pequeño jadeo pero antes de continuar Lucas me aleja un poco.

"¿Estas bien?" Le pregunto preocupado.

"P-Primero... tienes que p-prepararme..." dice sin mirarme y poniéndose muy rojo. Parpadeo un poco confundido y tras unos segundos lo entiendo.

"¡Lo siento! Lo olvidé." Rio nervioso. Mi corazón late a mil por hora. Tengo que calmarme un poco pero teniendo a Lucas aquí debajo de mí y completamente desnudo es casi imposible que lo consiga. "Espera... ¿Cómo sabes eso?" Le sonrío con picardía. Vuelve a mirarme completamente avergonzado.

"Es que yo... yo... le pedí a-algunos consejos a... Marth." ¿Marth? Así que Lucas no es tan inocente como aparenta. Sonrío. Esto se pone cada vez mejor.

"Así que estabas planeando esto, ¿verdad, Lucas?"

"¡N-No es así! B-Bueno si... pero yo... s-solo quería estar listo..." Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y acaricio su mejilla.

"Está bien." Le digo. "Me alegra que lo hicieras." Seco las lágrimas que amenazan con caer de sus ojos y toma mi mano entre las suyas. Lo miro interrogante pero cierra sus ojos y acerca mis dedos a su boca. Me sonrojo fuertemente cuando comienza a lamerlos con timidez. Me quedo embobado observándolo mientras lame completamente mis dedos metiéndolos a su boca y siento como mi erección comienza a doler.

Ya sin aguantar más, retiro mis dedos con cuidado y él abre sus ojos para mirarme mientras jadea un poco. Llevo mi mano hasta su entrada y lo miro pidiendo permiso. Lucas pasa saliva asintiendo despacio y vuelve a tomarme por los hombros.

Con mucho cuidado introduzco uno de mis dedos, húmedos con su saliva, en su entrada.

"Ngh-" se queja despacio. "S-Se siente raro..." comienzo a mover mi dedo de adentro hacia afuera con cuidado y tras unos minutos jadea. La señal. Retiro mi dedo y esta vez meto dos bastante despacio, dándole tiempo a que se acostumbre antes de moverlos. "Ah~" Gime cuando los meto más profundo y comienzo a abrir mis dedos en su interior como si fueran tijeras. "N-Ness~" Vuelve a gemir y sé que es momento del tercero.

Introduzco al ﬁn tres dedos y suelta un pequeño grito.

"D-Duele…" Se queja, por lo que me mantengo quieto esperando a que se acostumbre. Pasan unos minutos y lo veo jadear. Sonrío.

"¿Puedo?" Le digo mientras saco mis dedos de su interior y suelta un gemido. Cierra sus ojos con fuerza y asiente completamente rojo.

Levanto sus piernas para que abracen mis caderas dándome un mejor acceso, y siento como las mantiene con fuerza aferradas a mí. Con mucho cuidado posiciono la punta de mi miembro en su entrada y poco a poco voy introduciéndolo.

"Ah, Lucas~" Se siente tan apretado y caliente. Creo que enloqueceré con esta sensación tan placentera. Abro mis ojos, no me di cuenta cuando los cerré, y miro a Lucas con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas y mordiendo su labio inferior. Me detengo enseguida. "Lucas, perdón, yo-"

"S-Sigue." Me interrumpe. Dudo un momento pero finalmente continúo metiendo mi miembro hasta que entra por completo y jadeo excitado. "¡Ah! ¡Duele!"

"No me moveré hasta que me digas." Le susurro para tranquilizarlo un poco.

Su interior aprieta mi miembro de una forma deliciosa. No sé cuánto podré contenerme si continúo en esta posición. Pero debo esperar. Lucas debe acostumbrarse, no quiero hacerle daño. No quiero que su primera vez sea dolorosa, quiero que lo disfrutemos juntos.

Quiero que sea especial.

Pasan unos minutos donde ninguno dice nada, siento la entrada de Lucas cada vez apretar menos y sé que se está relajando. Cierro mis ojos concentrándome en no moverme cuando siento como Lucas mueve sus caderas y gime sonoramente. Lo miro aturdido y veo sus ojos aun con lágrimas, vidriosos y llenos de lujuria. Y no me puedo contener más.

Saco mi miembro y lo introduzco con cuidado viendo su expresión.

"¡N-Ness!" Gime mi nombre y vuelvo a hacerlo. "¡Ah!" Aumento la velocidad de las embestidas, llegando más profundo y más rápido. Jadeo completamente excitado y Lucas gime fuerte cada vez.

Sus brazos pasan por mis hombros y sus uñas se entierran en mi espalda. Me acerco a besarlo pero nuestra pequeña lucha de lenguas se ve interrumpida por sus gemidos y mis jadeos haciendo imposible besarnos. Rasguña mi espalda y aumento la velocidad llegando a un punto que lo hace gritar con fuerza mi nombre. Lo miro unos segundos atónito por su expresión y vuelvo a embestir al mismo lugar. Lucas vuelve a gritar y sé que es ese lugar. Sonrío y continúo por unos minutos dándole solo a aquel punto y siento como su entrada aprieta mi miembro y finalmente Lucas se viene manchando nuestros estómagos gimiendo con fuerza mi nombre y eso es suficiente para que yo me corra en su interior.

Ambos jadeamos cansados. Con cuidado salgo de su interior y me tiro a su lado en la cama. Lucas respira agitado y no puedo evitar acercarme y besarlo suavemente. Me corresponde enseguida y se sonroja con fuerza haciéndome reír. Cubre su rostro con sus manos y lo miro enternecido.

"Después de todo lo que hicimos, ¿te avergüenzas porque te beso?" Me vuelvo a reír al ver como hace un pequeño puchero destapando su rostro y me atrae hacia él para besarme rápido. "Eres adorable." Le digo mientras acaricio su mejilla.

"T-Te quiero…" Me susurra y no puedo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza.

"Y yo a ti, Lucas." Lo separo para juntar nuestras frentes y verlo directo a sus preciosos ojos azules. "Yo también te quiero." Vuelve a sonrojarse pero sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse y me doy cuenta lo cansado que debe estar. Bosteza y lo acurruco en mi pecho mientras nos cubro a ambos con las sabanas. "Duerme bien, Lucas."

No alcanza a responderme nada cuando ya está completamente dormido. Y sonrío.

"Te quiero."

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer! n.n_


End file.
